Stop and stare
by Cris Granger
Summary: Reflexiones de Regulus Black sobre si está haciendo lo correcto con su vida ¿quién es el cobarde? ¿Sirius o él?


_Iba a ser una tarde de estudio. Luego decidí que estudiaría y a las 6 quedaría con mis amigas para jugar a la Play... y un amigo me pasó una canción y esas escasas horas de estudio se transformaron en escribir esto. Estudiar me inspira... _

_Espero que os guste. Se agradecen los reviews ;)_

_La canción es Stop&Stare de One Republic ;)_

El paisaje era blanco por completo, adornado por la nieve que había caído silenciosamente durante la noche sobre toda la ciudad, que acentuaba las fechas que corrían.

_This town is colder now,  
I think it's sick of us  
It's time to make our move,  
I'm shakin off the rust_

En lo alto de una mansión situada en el número 12 de Grimmauld Place un muchacho observaba las familias pasar cargadas de regalos con el ceño fruncido. A pesar del clima, las luces de colores y el eco de los villancicos que le llegaba desde el piso de abajo no se sentía con ganas de celebrar nada.

I've got my heart set on anywhere but here  
I'm staring down myself, counting up the years

A pesar de que era la primera vez que lo hacía as le costó trabajo huir de su casa; simplemente bajó las escaleras sin hacer demasiado ruido, pasó rápidamente ante la puerta del comedor donde toda su familia estaba terminando de comer el pavo de Navidad y salió por la puerta principal. Así de sencillo, probablemente porque nadie esperaba que lo hiciera.

_Steady hands, just take the wheel...  
And every glance is killing me  
Time to make one last appeal...  
for the life I lead_

Era su hermano quién se encargaba de atraer la atención de sus padres de aquel modo: huyendo de casa, juntándose con gente impura, luchando por causas perdidas; y, el tiempo le había demostrado que era él, Regulus, quién había tomado el rumbo equivocado. Había pensado que era más listo y valiente que Sirius, que no luchar junto al Señor Oscuro era un a muestra de cobardía pero al final resultaba que se había equivocado por completo.

_Stop and stare  
I think I'm moving but I go nowhere  
Yeah I know that everyone gets scared  
But I've become what I can't be, oh  
Stop and stare  
You start to wonder why you're 'here' not there  
And you'd give anything to get what's fair  
But fair ain't what you really need  
Oh, can u see what I see_

Era más sencillo unirse al que parecía ser el más fuerte, apoyarse en él y sentir como parte de su poder te impulsaba a hacer cosas que, de otro modo, nunca habrías creído posibles. Sólo había tenido que seguir el camino que sus padres le habían ido marcando desde pequeño, sin pensar, sin cuestionarse las opciones que tomaba; pero eso no era ser valiente, era ser un estúpido, estar ciego a cómo era el mundo realmente y a lo que él podía hacer para mejorarlo.

_They're tryin to come back, all my senses push  
Un-tie the weight bags, I never thought I could...  
Steady feet, don't fail me now  
Gonna run till you can't walk  
But something pulls my focus out  
And I'm standing down..._

Mientras arrastraba los pies por la nieve no podía dejar de desear volver al punto de partida de todo aquello. Antes de aceptar unos ideales ajenos y engañarse a sí mismo para creer que eran correctos. Antes de usarlos como excusa para actuar contra gente inocente. Antes de comenzar a destruirse a si mismo por dentro tan poco a poco que apenas se había dado cuenta.

_Stop and stare  
I think I'm moving but I go nowhere  
Yeah I know that everyone gets scared  
But I've become what I can't be, oh  
Stop and stare  
You start to wonder why you're here not there  
And you'd give anything to get what's fair  
But fair ain't what you really need  
Oh, you don't need_

No podía seguir ocultándose bajo aquella máscara que llevaba utilizando desde que era un crío. Tenía que cortar las cuerdas con las que le manejaban y, cuánto más convencido estaba de ello, más se daba cuenta de lo difícil que resultaría; pero no por ello iba a dejar de intentarlo. Tan sólo necesitaba tiempo para prepararse.

What u need, what u need...

_Stop and stare  
I think I'm moving but I go nowhere  
Yeah I know that everyone gets scared  
But I've become what I can't be  
Oh, do u see what I see..._

Suspiró. Había regresado al punto de partida. Volvía a estar ante el número 12 de Grimmauld Place. Abrió la puerta, dejó su capa y comprobó que nadie se había dado cuenta de su ausencia. Caminó al comedor para reunirse con sus padres, sus abuelos, sus tíos y sus primas, consciente de que esa sería su última navidad en familia.


End file.
